


yosu fucking dies

by Yosu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deathfic, Other, based of a meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: :((my friend made a hunger games game and i died in in.





	yosu fucking dies

Yosu knows shit is gonna hit the fan when she hears an explosion that nearly shatters her ear drums.  _Oh good fuck,_ she thinks. 

She directs her attention to explosion -- and  _oh god, oh god, oh god, Komaeda -- the ally she made -- collapsed on the ground, oh god! Oh fuck! He's burning and--_

"YOSU!!" She hears another ally -- to grumbled to figure whether it was her father Stand Free or Trish -- scream out. 

You know how in movies, whenever something absolutely  _horrible_ happens, everything slows down?

That what happens to Yosu. Everything slows down by a fraction of a second.

And everything goes so fucking  _hot._ And her body ripples with pure fucking _pain--_. And then everything--

everything goes black.


End file.
